A Pokémon Christmas Carol
by Crusherboy93
Summary: Takes place in the world of Pokémon. John is like Scrooge and he gets paid a visit by his dead Partner Freddie and three spirits who help him find his Christmas Spirit again. (One Shot Story) Might be early before Christmas, but Honestly, I don't care


**Characters Ages in Story:**

**John Bertrand - 45**

**Elijah - 35**

**Ash Ketchum - 23**

**Serena Yovonne Ketchum - 24**

**George Fredrick Ketchum/Tiny George- 8**

**Felicia Gloria Ketchum- 9**

**Bonnie Ketchum (Adopted) - 11**

**Delia II - 13**

**Ash Junior - 17**

**May & Max Kirtman - 25**

**Dawn Berlitz - 40**

**Iris Stevens - 27**

**Drew - 24**

**Gary Oak - 22**

**Past Brock - 25**

**Past John - 13, 16, 21**

**Past Dawn - 15, 21**

**Giorgia - 23**

* * *

It was a normal day in the world of Pokémon, Pidgeys were flying, Rattata were scurrying across the ground, and Stantler were feasting on some grass. The date was december 24, 2028. In the town of Vermilion City, was the office of Bertrand & Clyde, Investment Bankers. Though now, John Bertrand own the entire Company for his Partner, Freddie Clyde was dead for 8 years, died on Christmas Day eight years ago. John was a selfish and cruel man, he liked to bring misery onto others and treated everyone like Dirt. As he walked to his business Building, a man in a Santa costume said, "Merry Christmas sir." and John kept walking. As he walked, he heard people sing Christmas Carols.

"_How revolting_." he thought as he passed them by on the other side of the street. One Homeless man looked at him and said, "Penny for the Poor Sir?" and John said, "No, now GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU DAMN FILTH!" and the Homeless man turned back to the fire he made with his fellow Homeless people. When John got to his Business, he looked up at the sign and said, "Ah, Freddie, dead eight years today. It was a good thing I had him change his will at the last possible moment so I could get his money." John then laughed before he entered his office. After which, John felt it was a little bit warmer in the office, and he shouted, "KETCHUM!" After he shouted, a Younger man rounded a corner, he had Spiky Hair, Zs on his cheeks, and was wrapped up in winter Clothing. The man then said, "Yes sir Mr. Bertrand?" and John replied by saying, "It feels awfully warm in here, did you turn the heat up on the Thermostat?" and Ash said, "Well, I figured a few degrees wouldn't hurt." but he was wrong and John shouted, "GOD DAMN IT MAN, I'M NOT RUNNING A SAUNA! NOW GO AND TURN IT BACK DOWN!" Ash nodded his head and ran back over to the Thermostat and turned it back down. John then told him, "Ash, if anyone comes in, direct them to my office." Ash nodded his head and watched as his employer walked into his office. Ash then sat at his desk and when the Door opened, a man walked in looking happy as can be. The man then said, "Merry Christmas Ash." and ASh said, "And a Merry Christmas to you too Elijah." Elijah then asked where his Uncle was and he and Ash heard a voice say, "I'm in my office my dear Nephew." Elijah then walked into John's office and said, "Merry Christmas Uncle John."

"Christmas, humbug-type." replied John. Elijah gave John a weird look and he said, "Christmas a humbug-type, surely you jest uncle." but John shook his head and said, "Christmas is a fool's Holiday." Elijah then said, "Then I guess I'm a fool then." John then said, "Tell me nephew, why did you marry that woman on christmas?" and Elijah said, "Because I fell in love and she thought it would make the memory more memorable." John then shouted, "LOVE?!" he then said, "Love is a disease that infects many and destroys them from the inside, I should know, I felt love once. But when the woman I loved left me, I was hurt, I swore I would never love a woman again."

"Oh Uncle." said Elijah. But John said, "Don't you oh Uncle me! I'll never understand why you're so happy. What right do you have to be so merry? You're poor enough." and Elijah came back and said, "What right do you have to be so miserable? You're rich enough." John gave his nephew a look of annoyance and his comment before John said, "Well, my dear Nephew, how am I to be different when I live in a world full of idiots like this one. Merry Christmas? I'll say this, if this world was run by smart people, like myself, every idiot who says those two words should be buried with a stake of Holly through his heart, Fruitcake stuffed in his mouth, and boiled boiled in his own family's pudding beforehand." Elijah tried to reason with his uncle, but John wouldn't budge. John then said, "Tell you what Nephew, you can keep Christmas in your own way, but let me keep it in mine."

"But you don't keep it uncle." replied Elijah, to which John said, "Then let me leave it alone then." John then said, "Christmas hasn't done you any good in life, so why celebrate the Accursed Holiday?" and Elijah told him, "Why not celebrate it? Christmas time is a time to be with those you care about. Christmas time is when men, women, and children, no matter the age, should open their hearts to others and think of their hearts to others and think of them all as fellow passengers to the next life, and not as different creatures. And although it hasn't put much money in my pocket, I believe this Holiday has done me good and I say God Bless it." Soon Elijah and John heard someone clapping, then they heard Ash say, "Well said Mr. Elijah."

"So, do you agree with my nephew, do you Ash?" John asked his clerk, to which Ash said, "Why yes sir, I do." John then said, "Oh you do? You say one more word I'LL THROW YOU OUT OF THIS ESTABLISHMENT, UNDERSTOOD?!" Ash, not wanting to lose his job, nodded his head and went back to work. John then looked at Elijah and said, "I must say my dear Nephew, you have a powerful voice. I'm surprised that you haven't gone into politics, perhaps run for a senate position." Elijah smiled and said, "Perhaps I should, do I have your vote?" and John replied with a great, big, "BAH!" Elijah sighed and said, "Come on Uncle don't be like that. Please dine with us tomorrow." and John told Elijah, "No, I prefer to dine alone, thank you." when Elijah asked why, John said, "Why? Why?! Why on earth did you get married, especially to that woman?"

"Because my wife is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." replied Elijah. John looked at his nephew and said, "Well,is there anything else you wish to speak to me about, or did you just come to keep me from working." Elijah was hesitant before he said, "Actually, I did come here for something else." Elijah then reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunched up stack of Letters and placed them on the table. John took the Stack and asked, "What are these?" and Elijah said, "Letters, to my mother from you. As a young boy I watched as my mother read them and tears formed in her eyes. After she died I was curious about what you wrote and read a few of them." John was furious and he shouted, "DAMN IT CHILD, DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO READ OTHER PEOPLE'S MAIL! WHAT I WROTE IN THOSE LETTERS WERE PRIVATE AND TO YOUR MOTHER! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO READ THEM." Elijah sighed again and he said, "Well, since I can't get you to come, I bid you good afternoon." Elijah then walked out of John's Office and he stopped at Ash's Desk and he said, "Merry Christmas Mr. Ketchum." and Ash replied, "Merry Christmas to you too Mr. Elijah, Sorry to hear your uncle yell like that."

"It's alright Ash, I hoped to make peace with him after all these years, but I failed this year, but I won't give up on him. I won't leave here with anger in my heart, but only the hope of him finding his christmas spirit, again, Merry Christmas Mr. Ketchum." Ash nodded his head and replied, "and a happy new year to you too Mr. Elijah." Elijah nodded his head and walked out of the Business as John watched. John then said to Ash, "Did you think I was to harsh?" Ash looked at John and said, "It's not my place to question that Mr. Bertrand." John nodded his head and said, "Good, remember that." John walked back to his chair as two people walked in and Ash saw them and said, "Ah, the Kirtman Siblings. Good to see you two on this Joyful day, in a manner of speaking." the woman, May Kirtman nodded her head and said, "Is your boss in?" and Ash nodded his head and he said, "Careful, his nephew stopped by." May and her brother Max nodded their heads and slowly headed into John's Office and john said, without even looking up, "If you two are going to talk to me, get in here and sit down." May and max quickly sat down as John finished up what he was doing and he looked at the two and said, "Let me guess, you two are here to collect money for the poor souls on the streets."

"Why yes Mr. Bertrand. Especially on this day where we must unite to help the Poor find a place to receive Shelter, food, and water." John nodded his head and said, "So, how many idiots gave you money?" and Max said, "We have been getting very little, and I hoped you could donate some money to give them shelter." John looked at Max and said, "What about the workhouses, or the prisons, we have plenty of those across the regions." and May replied, "Many of the Poor refuse to go to them, they would rather die." John scuffed and said, "Well, if they want to die, let them, and they better do it, to decrease the Surplus Population going on in this Region and the others." May tried to reason to John, but he said, "I'll hear no more! Every year you people try to swindle money out of me. Money that I worked hard to earn, so take your Charity offer and get the HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" May and Max stood up, walked up to the Business's doorway before Max turned back and said, "I don't know why you're such a Miser Mr. Bertrand, but I hope you find the Christmas Spirit." May and Max then left the building before john said, "Christmas Spirit, BAH humbug-type!"

As the day went on, John and Ash were working hard. In his office, John was writing down the list of people he loaned money to when he looked up at the stack of letters that his nephew brought him. John sighed and thought about his sister, Giorgia, when he heard a soft voice say, "Bertrand…." John looked around and wondered who said his name before he said, "Ketchum, did you call my name?" and Ash replied, "Um, no sir. I did not." John was puzzled, but concluded that it was his imagination. Ash then entered John's Office and sat down before John said, "Let me guess, you're here to request tomorrow off." Ash nodded his head and said, "It's only once a year sir." John looked at Ash and said, "Yes, and every christmas that goes by we are either poorer or richer than last year and I intend not to be poorer this year." Ash then said, "Please sir, I just want to be with my family." John sighed and said, "Fine, you may have tomorrow off, but I want you here early the next day." Ash smiled and said, "Oh thank you Mr. Bertrand, God bless you."

"Yes, yes,I heard that before, now get back to work." replied John. Ash nodded his head and went back to his post to continue working. John looked at the letters again before he shoved them into the Waste bin. When it came time to close, Ash was getting ready to leave when John said, "Ash, I better see you bright and Early the next day after tomorrow." Ash nodded his head and said, "Don't worry Mr. Bertrand, I'll be here bright and Early, are you going to lock up?" and john said, "Yes. I'm just going to look over a few more numbers before I do." Ash nodded his head and said, "Understood sir, Merry Christmas Mr. Bertrand." John rolled his eyes and he said, "yeah, yeah, whatever, be gone with you now, and remember, you be here early the day after tomorrow." Ash nodded his head and walked out of his workplace.

As he walked down the street, Ash saw his two youngest Children, George Fredrick Ketchum and Felicia. Ash walked up to his children and said, "Hello my wonder young children." Felicia looked at her father and said, "Daddy!" she then hugged her father as George slowly turned around to see his father. George then said, "Hello Father, how was work." Ash smiled, picked up his youngest son, and said to him, "Work was fine son, come, let us go christmas Shopping for your mother and other siblings." Felicia and George nodded their heads and the three began walking down the street. Ash then said, "So, what would my wonderful two youngest children want for Christmas?" and Felicia said, "I want a Pokémon doll." Ash smiled and said, "Alright, I'll see what they have, and what about you George?" and George said, "Me father, I just want everyone to have a merry Christmas. Especially Mr. Bertrand." Ash smiled and said, "That my dear son, is a wonderful thing to ask for, even though he doesn't pay me a lot, I still do my best to provide food on the table for us." George and Felicia smiled and soon it started to snow.

"Look daddy, it's snowing." said Felicia, to which Ash said, "Why yes it is, this reminds me of a day when I was your age. My family was in the park and as I played in the snow, that was when I met your mother. Our parents weren't rich, we lived in simple houses, but that didn't matter for we always spent Christmas with each other. As we grew older, we became closer and closer. Our Parents could see that and suggested we started dating, and we did. After highschool, I asked your mother to marry me and she said yes. We married on Christmas Day and it was a moment to remember." George then said, "God has blessed you as he blesses everyone on christmas day." Ash smiled and said to his son, "Yes son, God did bless us on that day, as he blesses everyone on this holiday. But enough reminiscing, let's get to christmas shopping." Felicia and George nodded their heads and they continued walking.

Back with John, he was looking over more papers when a man walked in and John heard the bell and said, "My Clerk is off for the evening, please come in here." the man walked up the small flight of stairs and sat down across from John. When John looked up, he saw the man and he knew the man. John placed his pen down and said, "Ah Drew, to what do I owe this call, have you come to pay me the money you owe me?" and Drew said, "Not exactly, it does involve the money I owe you, I was hoping to get an extension on the due date." John slowly shook his head and said, "You know the contract you signed had a specific due date, no extensions can be added to this loan." Then Drew said, "Please Mr. Bertrand, I just need a few more days." but john shook his head and said, "Either you pay the Loan back on time or I'll take what you put up as Collateral, am I understood?" Drew sighed and said, "Yes sir Mr. Bertrand." John nodded his head and said, "Good, I'll see you at the end of the year either with my money, or your Toy cart." Drew was silent as he walked out of the Office. John then looked at his Pocket watch and said, "Time to close up for the day." John stood up, got his jacket and walked out of his office and locked it up. On the street, he was walking up to a hot Chocolate Stand being run by a woman with big Purple Hair. The woman saw him and got out a mug as she said, "Merry Christmas Mr. Bertrand, fresh mug of hot Chocolate with three Marshmallows free of charge." John took the Mug and asked the woman, "Well Iris, I appreciate the fact that you think that Marshmallows will make me forget the Money you owe me." Iris then got a look of worry on her face before she said, "Business hasn't really been good Mr. Bertrand, I just need to sell a few more Hot Chocolate." John shook his head and said, "Sorry madam, but Money is time not being wasted, you wasting time means your wasting the money you owe me. Now I shall expect the money you owe me by the end of winter, which is in February, so you best hurry." John then walked off with his Hot Chocolate as he sipped it.

The next person he was stopping by was Gary who was selling warm Bread. Gary saw John and he placed three rolls in and he said, "A good day to you Mr. Bertrand, three fresh Rolls out of the Oven, free of charge." John took the bag and said,"Thank you Mr. Oak, tell your grandfather that I am expecting the money you both owe me at the end of the year." and Gary said, "But gramps and I need more time." John shook his head and said, "You and other people who owe me money. Either you pay me the money or I will take his Laboratory and the Pokémon there and your Bakery here. Good day to your Mr. Oak." John then walked off to leave Gary to his work. Soon John finally reached his house when he heard a voice say his name again. John looked around and said, "Probably the wind," John walked up to his door and as he looked for the key to put in the hole, the door knocker on his door said, "Joooooooohhhnnnn." John looked at his door Knocker and saw that it transformed into Freddie's face.

"Freddie?" asked John and Freddie's moaned loudly and it caused John to stumble backwards and down the stairs and in the path of a couple. John Immediately got up and the man asked if he was alright and John said, "Yes, very much so, now be gone from my property." the man and woman walked away as John walked back up his stairs and saw that the door knocker went back to what it was before and John said, "Just my imagination." John then opened his door to see his maid Jessie mopping the floor and she saw John and said, "Ah, welcome home Mr. Bertrand. Your bed has been made for tonight." John nodded his head and said, "Good, I'm going to my room, do NOT disturb me." Jessie nodded her head and she walked out of the main room and John began walking to his bedroom. John then felt a presence behind him and when he looked behind him, there was no one there. John continued walking back up the stairs to his bedroom.

In his Bedroom, after locking all of the Locks on his door, John sat near the fireplace, dressed in his night clothes, sipping his Hot Chocolate and eating the rolls he was given when he heard the sound of chains being dragged along the floor as a ghostly like voice said, "Jooooooohhhnnnn." John was frozen in place as the sounds of the chains got closer and closer. Gathering all the courage he could muster, John slowly looked behind him at the door to his bedroom and saw a white, transparent, figure walk right through the door with White chains dragging along the floor and white chests locked and the chains were wrapped around them and the person and John kept facing the Person as he walked past John's chair and he turned to face John. After facing John, the person said, in a quiet voice, "Hello John, it has been a long time." John rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and the Transparent figure was still there. John then said, "W...W ...What do you want from me?" and the figure quietly said, "Much, I just wish for you to listen." John then asked the figure who was he and the figure said, "Ask me again, how I was."

"Alright…. How WERE you?" said John and the figure replied, "In life I was your Partner, Freddie Clyde." John shook his head and said, "No, that's impossible, Freddie is dead these past eight years, your a figment of my imagination, probably just a bad mixture of Hot Chocolate and Rolls." John then threw the Rolls in the trash and the Hot Chocolate on the fire, putting it out." Soon Freddie's ghost floated up and grabbed John by the Shirt Collar and Freddie said, "Do you believe in what you are seeing now?" and John nodded his head and said, "Yes." Freddie's Ghost smiled and placed John on floor and John said, "W...W...W… why have you come here to me after so long." Freddie's ghost then told John that if he did not change his way, he would end up just like him. John then said, "You mean, with those chains around me?" Freddie's ghost nodded his head and said, "Yes, but your chain will be much longer, for this chain is the chain I forged in life, and I will forever carry this chain with me as I walk the earth, as my punishment."

John was confused and he said, "Punishment, what are you being punished for, you did nothing wrong, you were a great man of business." and Freddie's ghost got close to John and shouted, "BUSINESS?! MANKIND SHOULD HAVE BEEN MY BUSINESS!" John got on his knees and said, "Please Freddie, do not kill me." Freddie's ghost moved backwards a little before he said, "Kill you, no, I have come here to warn you, and I have done that,and to tell you that tonight, you will be haunted by three spirits. Expect the first one to come when the bell tolls at 10. The Next one is coming at eleven and the final will appear at midnight" John slowly stood up and said, "Why the first one at ten alone, can't they all come at once and I can get it over with?" and Freddie's ghost said, "No, this is the way it has been and the way it will always be." John then said, "Is this is the only chance to give me salvation from your fate?" Freddie's Ghost nodded his head and John said, "I was afraid you would say that." Soon Freddie's ghost started to fade away and Freddie's ghost said, "My time is almost up John." Freddie's ghost then said, "Heed my warning, if you do not change your ways you will be carrying a heavier chain than mine. Listen to what the Spirits say, look at where they take you, and maybe you can stay away from my fate…" Soon Freddie's ghost was out out of sight. John was speechless until he said, "All just a figment of my imagination, that's it, just a bad mixture of Hot Chocolate and rolls. When I wake up, it will all be nothing and I will be going to work and getting the money I am owed." John then walked over to his bed and got under the covers and went to sleep.

As the night went on, ten O'clock came and John heard the ten chimes and after the last stroke of ten, he heard a voice say his name and he opened his eyes. John sat up and stretched and as he looked around him, his eyes stopped and he saw a Woman with Red hair, wearing Christmas Colored clothes. She held an umbrella in her hand and a Christmas hat on her looked at his clock and saw that it was in fact Ten O'clock, the same time Freddie's Ghost the first Spirit would appear. John then looked at the woman and said, "Are… Are… are you the First Spirit my dead friend told me about." The woman nodded her head and said, "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"All Past?" asked John and the G.o.C. Past said, "No, only your past. I am here to show you what happened in your childhood during three Christmas days." John shook his head and said, "I would rather not, have a good night madam." John then laid back down in his head and the G.o.C. Past walked over to him and hit him on his head, getting John up and he said, "Alright, alright, I'll go with you, just don't do that again!" The G.o.C. Past smiled and said, "Good, now follow me." The G.o.C. Past then headed to the door and John followed her. The G.o.C. Past then pointed her umbrella at the door and it opened to a field and the G.o.C. Past and John walked through it and John looked around at his new surroundings and said, "I know this place, I went to a school here when I was a kid." The G.o.C. Past then said, "Do you mean that one?" John looked at where the Spirit was pointed and saw his old School. Just then, John and the G.o.C. Past were teleported inside the School Grounds and John saw his old Classmates running to buses and Cars. The G.o.C. Past then said, "Do you know the day?" John nodded his head and he said, "I know this day, it was the end of school right before the winter Break for Christmas, everyone was going home for the Holidays… Except one." Just then, a child ran through John and he said, "How did I not fall?" and the G.o.C. Past said, "We are technically not here, these are all but shadows of the Past, they cannot see us, feel us, or even hear us." Soon the last of the students left the school grounds and John said, "It was like this every year, the school was completely empty."

"Empty, except for one student, all alone, left in a Classroom." said the G.o.C. Past. She looked at the School, then back at John and said, "Do you remember the way to your classroom?" John chuckled and said, "Know the way, I could navigate this place blindfolded." John then walked into the school and led the G.o.C. Past to his classroom. As he walked through his old stomping grounds, John kept talking about the school. John said, "There was always a Locker in every row that had to be opened with a Key for some of the Students had trouble with their Locks." John then walked into a classroom and said, "I had homeroom here, there was a crack in the chalkboard and a squeaky…" John stopped his sentence as he saw a young boy, about 13 years old, with black hair, reading a book. The G.o.C. Past saw the child and said, "Is that you?" John nodded his head and said, "Yes, that's me, this Christmas was special to me, I was reading a book when…" but he was cut off when he and the G.o.C. Past said John name and they looked at the doorway and saw a young woman standing there in Snow clothing. The Young John saw the girl and said, "Giorgia!" Young John ran to his Big sister and she said, "Oh my dear little brother I've come to take you home." Young John had a smile on his face, but it turned into a look of sadness and said, "But dad?" and Girogia said, "Our father has a change of heart, he is much kinder than he was before, he's waiting outside for us right now, go and get your things." Young John nodded his head and gathered his things. John then said, "That's right, this was the Christmas where my Father finally wanted me with my family for Christmas." the G.o.C. Past nodded her head and said, "Yes, it was the beginning of many happy Christmases. Until one day, she died."

"How old was she when she died?" asked the G.o.C. Past, to which John said, "26, she died a wonderful woman." The G.o.C Past then said, "She had children, correct?" John nodded his head and said, "At 23, she had a child." The G.o.C Past then said, "Your Nephew." John nodded his head and said, "After Girogia died, I swore I would never love anyone again." The G.o.C then said, "Ah but you did love again." John's heart stopped when she said that and he looked at her and said, "You mean...Dawn?" the G.o.C Past nodded her head and said, "Yes, because you told your nephew that after the woman you love left you you swore the same thing, follow me." The G.o.C Past opened her Umbrella, grabbed John's hand and they flew up and towards their next stop. As they flew, John said, "Must we do this spirit, I rather not revisit this part of my past." The G.o.C. Past shook her head and said, "We do this so you can find your Christmas Spirit." The G.o.C Past sat her and John down on. John looked around and he saw a building he remembered.

"I know this building, it's what got me into banking." said John as he walked to a window and wiped away the fog. John then said, "Yes, this was Christmas Eve at Brock's Banking services." John then saw a tanned man, about in his mid twenties and spiked up hair and John said, "There he is, Old Brock, he's alive again." that was when the G.o.C. Past said, "No he is very much dead, remember, these are shadows of the Past." A small clock then did 8 chimes and Brock smiled and placed down his Pencil and walked out of his office and he said, "Alight everyone, stop writing and let's clear the floor, it's time to prepare for the Party." Soon, three clerks began clearing the furniture and another clerk, in his mid teens, looked at some papers and walked up to Brock and he said, "Mr. Hartman, I've been looking at the papers and I honestly don't think we can afford to do this party." and Brock chuckled and said, "Not to worry John, we'll make it work, but for now, help get ready for the party." Inside the business, John watched as his past self moved furniture and saw the Band come in.

As the Party went on, John saw his past self sit in a corner working on papers when the G.o.C. Past said, "Not much of a Partier huh?" and John said, "I never was one for Parties until this night and it's around the time where…." that was when John heard Brock call his younger self to him. When John's younger self got to Brock, Brock said, "John, you must have some fun, dance a little, talk to people." But John's younger self said, "Sorry sir, but I just want to make sure that…" John's younger self stopped speaking when he saw a young woman about his age. Brock saw John Looking and said, "Ah, so you see my cousin. Do you like what you see?" John looked at Brock and said, "She's your cousin, oh... um….. I…" that was when Brock laughed and said, "You're fine, in fact, I'll introduce you." John's younger self blushed a dark red and tried to stop Brock, but it failed and he got to Dawn with John and Brock said, "Dawn, this is one of my Clerks, John Bertrand. John, this is Dawn Berlitz." John extended his hand and Dawn took it and they shook hands as John said, "A pleasure." Dawn smiled and said, "So Polite." and John replied, "Well, my parents taught me to be polite to anyone I meet." The G.o.C. Past looked at John and said, "What happened to that?" and John said, "He died off." John and the G.o.C. Past continued to watch Dawn and John's younger self talk, they got along so well. They then saw a boy, their same age approach them and shoved John's younger self to the side and he said, "Hey Buddy, stay away from my Girl." and Dawn said, "Leave him alone Paul, we were just talking." Paul looked at Dawn and slapped her across the face, causing John to Punch him square in the jaw. The G.o.C. Past then said, "That looked like it hurt." then John said, "Just keep watching." The G.o.C. Past saw Paul get up and he said, "You will pay for that you damn twerp." Then John's younger self said, "It's not polite to hit a beautiful woman, and if you want to fight, you show me what you are. Your the type of person who likes to start fights, rough childhood, possibly an abusive parent, maybe both." then Paul said, "You don't know me at all, stop trying to get in my head !" Paul then tried to swing at John, but he dodged the fist and kept on talking, "Actually I do, the way you are reacting shows me I'm right. I know that I could never win in a fight against you so I'm keeping my distance from you, and combating you with Knowledge." Paul then grabbed a chair and threw it at John's younger self, who caught it and placed it down, but that allowed Paul to tackle him through the Window and just as Paul was about to throw some Punches, a Growlithe tackled him to the ground and Officer Jenny ran up to him and arrested him for Assault and destruction of Property.

"I take it you would like to press Charges?" the Officer Jenny asked John's younger self, to which John's younger self, who was being helped up by Dawn, said, "Yes I would, but not now, it's Christmas time and I will fill out the Paperwork the day after tomorrow." Officer Jenny nodded her head and took Paul to the Police Station. Dawn asked John if he was alright and John said, "I am fine Dawn, how about you, you still have a red mark from where he slapped you."John placed his hand on Dawn and tried to avoid the red area, but Dawn placed her hand on John's and she said, "I'm fine, I'm not the one bleeding from glass cuts right now." Then John said, "She was right, you know, I had some glass still in my arm from that tackle. She told me to go and sit down as she took out the glass, but it was unbeknownst to the both of us where we stood." The G.o.C. Past looked on and saw what John was talking about and she smiled. John's younger self had his arm on the table at where he sat and as Dawn slowly took out any glass shards, John's younger self looked up and blushed. John's younger self then got Dawn's attention and he said, "Look up." and when dawn Looked up, she blushed too, they were under a Mistletoe. Dawn then said, "Well, I mean… we don't have to if you don't want to." John's younger self then said, "But that's just it, I do want to." Dawn smiled and the two kissed. The G.o.C. Past then said, "So you got the girl, your life was happy for the next few years after this night." John nodded his head and said, "Yes, and it wasn't until after we both turned 21 when I asked her to marry me." Soon the scene changed to the Part where John asked Dawn to marry him, they were now 21 years old. John saw Dawn say, "I would love to marry you John, but you are too focused on your work." John then said, "I only want what's best for the both of us, once I have enough Money we can live in a big house." but Dawn shook her head and said, "No, Money has changed you John, until you can find the Christmas Spirit again, we cannot be together. You don't even celebrate it anymore, goodbye John." Dawn walked away from John's younger self and John walked over to his younger self and shouted, "STOP HER BOY, DO SOMETHING." and the G.o.C. Past said, "You did, you walked the other way and you became the Miserable man you are now." John looked at the G.o.C. Past and said, "Enough of this, take me home NOW, Please." John then began to cry as he remembered those Christmases and the G.o.C. Past said, "These events cannot be changed and they will forever be in your life, you can learn from them and make the Future better." When John opened his eyes, he was back in his bedroom. John sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the floor and he said, "She won't come back to me after all these years of being Miserable." Soon the Clock struck 11 and John heard a Jolly Laugh and a booming Voice say, "John Bertrand, Come into the other room and see me." John was hesitant at first, but he got up and slowly walked to the door to the other part of his bedroom and opened the door.

What John saw astonished him, in the room was mountain of food, all for Christmas day. John then saw a giant sitting on a golden throne and a scepter in his John said, "Are you the second ghost that I was warned about?" the Giant nodded his head and said, "Yes, for I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. Look upon me!" John was speechless and the G.o.C. Present said, "You have never seen the likes of me before?" and John replied with a head shaking and a quick G.o.C. Present then said, 'Have you not seen any of my brothers?" John shook his head and asked, "You have Brothers? How many do you have?" the G.o.C. Present then said, "What year is this?" and John replied with, "2028."

"Then I have two thousand and twenty-seven Brothers." replied the G.o.C. Present. He then said, "Come John, we must look at the Christmas that is now." The G.o.C Present came down from the throne and shrunk. He then led John back to the Door he came through and they walked onto the main street of Vermillion City. John asked the G.o.C Present, "What day is it?" and the G.o.C Present said, "Why it's Christmas Day." John saw everyone going about their business. The G.o.C. Present then said, "Follow me, we can't stand and linger." John followed the G.o.C Present and they entered a house. John then asked, "Where are we spirit?" and the G.o.C Present said, "We are in the house of your clerk Ash Ketchum." John looked around and saw children playing while teenagers work and a woman is in the Kitchen. The woman then said, "Ash Junior, Delia II, can you both come help me in the Kitchen." Soon two teenagers walked into the kitchen to help their mother. John and the G.o.C Present heard a door open and Ash walked in with George on his shoulder and he said, "Merry Christmas everyone." soon the children ran to their father and hugged him and a blonde haired child, about 12 years old said, "Welcome back Ash." Ash smiled and said, "Thanks Bonnie." then the woman that John saw in the Kitchen walked over to Ash, kissed him and said, "Welcome home Dear." Ash smiled and pulled his wife into a passionate kiss as George used the Crutch to walk over to the table. John saw this and before he could ask the Spirit what was, he heard Ash said, "I do believe it's time for dinner." John looked outside and saw that it was getting darker outside. After everyone sat down at the table, George said, "Wow, look at all the wonderful things to eat, we must thank Mr. Bertrand for this meal." then Ash's wife said, "I wouldn't thank that man even if it was to save my life." Then Ash said, "Calm Down Serena, after all he is my Boss and he does pay to put food on our table." then Serena said, "I'm grateful that he pays you, but he pays you so little, we are just barely surviving on the money he gives you." The G.o.C. Present looked at John and said, "Really?" and John said, "I pay him a good amount, 18 dollars a day and I pay him every other week." John then heard Ash say, "I know what he pays me isn't much but I am really grateful for Mr. Bertrand, and I'm grateful for him allowing me to work. I wish him a happy Christmas, and what he can do with it is his own choice." John was speechless, he then heard Serena say, "He maybe a snivy, sneaky, miserable, selfish person, but if you want to wish him a Merry Christmas, then so be it." John knew she meant what she said about him and said, "She's right you know, I am an snivy, sneaky, miserable, selfish person." John then looked at George and he saw George said, "No matter when we think, on this day we are all one family and may God Bless us, everyone."

"Spirit, I must know, what is wrong with the boy?" The G.o.C. Present looked at John and said, "The Little Boy George, Little Georgie to his friends, is suffering from an illness that if things do not change, I see an empty chair with a Perfectly preserved Crutch leaning against it." John Shook his head and said, "What, no, the child mustn't die." the G.o.C. Present then said, "Why not, if he is to die he better do it, and decrease the Surplus Population." John look at the Spirit and saw his face change into John's face as he finished up. John stepped backwards and ran out the door and into a living room of a different house, with the G.o.C. Present following him. Before John asked where he was, he heard his nephew's voice. He spun around and saw his Nephew entertaining some friends. Elijah then said, "That's correct, Christmas a humbug, as i live and stand before you today, that is exactly what he said." Then a woman said, "Well why don't you disown him as an Uncle, he's a greedy old miser who cares only for money." Then Elijah said, "He maybe that, but he is still my uncle and I hope we can finally get along one day, I will never hate him. My mother told me that my uncle was a kind young Boy and I hope that Kindness is still inside him, until I think Otherwise I will hold onto that hope of the two of us getting along sometime in the future, until then I will always try to get him to join. But until then, I propose a Toast, to my dear uncle, God Bless Uncle Bertrand." John watched as everyone raised their glasses to toast him. Tears ran down his cheeks and the G.o.C. Present saw that and said, "Are you surprised?" and John said, "After all the times I told him to leave me alone, the time I ignored him, he never once said a bad word to me. All I did was Push him away, I pushed everyone away." The G.o.C. Present nodded his head and said, "Yes, but we must go now." but John said, "Must we go spirit, can't we stay a little longer." and the G.o.C Present replied, "I'm afraid not, for my time is about up, when the bell tolls the twelfth time at midnight, I will be gone, and the final spirit will be upon you." John turned away to find himself behind the City Clock. John looked at the G.o.C. Present's feet and said, "Spirit, what are those, are those your feet?" but the G.o.C. Present laughed a small not so Jolly Laugh and said, "No, they are Mans!" and he lifted his Robe to reveal to children, dirty and unbathed. The G.o.C. Present then said, "The Boy is ignorance, and the girl is want. Beware them both, for they have caused many…." but the G.o.C. Present was interrupted when the bell started to toll. The G.o.C. Present clenched his heart and John watched him fall and get older as the Bells chimed. Soon he saw the boy and girl grow up and changed very quickly into adults and Ignorance was thrown into a cage and Want had a straight Jacket put on her and she was dragged away to an insane Asylum, making John remember what he said earlier about the Prisons and workhouses. Soon John heard one last laugh from the G.o.C. Present before he disappeared and the bell rung the twelfth time.

Soon John felt someone behind him and as he looked, a shadowy figure appeared. John then said, "A...A...A...Are you the Ghost of Christmases yet to come?" the G.o.C.Y.T.C. said nothing, but he nodded his head, causing John to say, "You're about to show me shadows of the things that have not happened, but will happen. Is that so, spirit?" Again, the G.o.C.Y.T. nothing, which made John fear him even more. John then said, "Ghost of the Future, I fear you more than any spectre I have seen. But I know your purpose is to do me good. I am prepared to bear you company, Lead on Spirit." The G.o.C.Y.T.C. led John through a doorway and John saw it was Christmas Day again some time in the future. John and the G.o.C.Y.T.C. then approached two people on the sidewalk and one person said, "When did he die?" and another Person said, "Last night I heard." the first person then said, "About Time, I wonder who he left all his money too?" and the second person walked off as he said, "Definitely not me that's for sure, later Fred." John looked at the G.o.C.Y.T.C. and asked, "Spirit, who is the unfortunate soul to receive such scolding?" the G.o.C.Y.T.C. remained silent, but he pointed to behind John and as he turned, his surroundings turned into a dark unlit Bedroom with only the light from the outside allowed John to see inside. John looked at a bed in the room and he saw the spirit on a wall.

"Spirit, is that the man those people were talking about." John saw the spirit make a head nod. John then said, "I see, I can tell that this unhappy man who died a solitary, lonesome death might become my own. Full of people who hated me, who loafed me." The Spirit then pointed to another Direction and when John turned again, this time he saw a man in a chair, and three people walking up to him, one of those people was John's maid Jessie. The man in the chair then said, "Okay, let's see what we have, James." one Man nodded his head and placed the sack he carried on the ground and pulled out fine Silverware and candle holders and said, "All I could get from the old man." John saw the man on the chair look at what James gave him and gave James a Stack of 10000 Pokédollars and he said, "Next." Then John saw Jessie walk up to him and placed Blankets on the table and said, "Took these right off the rods they were on." The Man looked at Jessie and said, "You mean to say that you took them right off while he was just lying there?" Jessie nodded her head and said, "I even took his blanket, won't be needing it where he's going." John then saw all four of them laugh.

"Enough Spirit, I don't want to see this anymore, show me something else." John said to the G.o.C.Y.T.C, who turned the Scenery into what John saw with the G.o.C. Present and saw Serena and Ash's children by the Fireplace, all a little older. Serena Sat in a rocking chairs as she said, "Looks like your father's late again, I remember when he used to take strides with George on his shoulders, but now. It's just not the same." John was shocked, and he said, "No, not George." Soon Ash came in and Ash Junior and Delia II walked to him and asked if he needed help. But Ash said, "Thank you my eldest Children, but I'm good." Serena then got up and she walked over to Ash and he said, "It was beautiful Serena, just how George would have loved it." John slowly walked over to Ash and saw the Crutch George used. More Tears began rolling down John's Cheeks and he said, "George seemed too young to die…" before John could even finish though, he was thrusted backwards and landed in the Snow in a Cemetery. Soon the G.o.C.Y.T.C appeared in a Snowstorm and pointed to a head stone. John then said, "Spirit, is that the gravestone of who no one will miss." the G.o.C.Y.T.C kept point to the stone as more and more snow was blown off as John saw his name on the stone. John then said, "Spirit, Please tell me, are these the Shadows of things that will be, or Shadows of things that may be." More snow was blown off to reveal a month, which was December. John then said, "SPIRIT, I AM NO LONGER THE MAN I WAS FOR YEARS. YOU AND YOUR FELLOW SPIRITS HAVE HELPED ME REGAIN THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT." the G.o.C.Y.T.C still pointed at the Stone as more snow revealed a date, the 25.

"SPIRIT, PLEASE! I WILL HOLD CHRISTMAS IN MY HEART UNTIL THE DAY I DIE, I WILL HELP THOSE WHO CAN NOT HELP THEMSELVES, I WILL DO GOOD BY YOUR ACTIONS AND THE ACTIONS OF YOUR FELLOW SPIRITS. IN DOING SO, WILL THIS CHANGE MY FATE?!" Soon the ground gave way under John and the G.o.C.Y.T.C appeared behind him and John saw his face, which was a Skeleton, that terrified John into the crevasse and he screamed as he fell. As he continued to fall, John spun around and saw a coffin open up under him and the voice of his partner Freddie saying, "Welcome to your doom JOHN!" John closed his eyes and put his arms in front of him when suddenly, he stopped falling. John moved his arms out of the way to see a floor, his Bedroom floor. John tapped it just to make sure it was real and it was. John then looked up to see his one foot was caught in his curtain, but he fell soon afterward onto his floor. John looked around and he said, "I'm still here." John then began to laugh as he said, "I'm still here!" John then to jump for joy as he said, "I'm as light as a feather, as jolly as a School Boy, and as happy as a man to return from death." John continued laugh before he stopped and said, "I can do better." John then laughed like Santa Claus before he opened his window and saw a young boy on the street below.

"Young Boy! Young Boy up here!" shouted John, and he got the boy's attention. John then asked the Boy what day it was and the boy said, "Today?" John chuckled before he said, "What a funny boy. Yes Boy, What is today?" and the Boy replied, "It's Christmas day." when John heard that, he said, "I haven't missed it, the spirits did it all in one night." John then leaned back out and asked the Boy, "Tell me boy, does the Butcher around the corner still have that great big turkey in the store window?" The Boy asked if he meant the one as big as him. John nodded his head and the boy said, "It's still there." then John said, "Excellent, now run over there and tell the Butcher to bring that bird over here and i will give you 50 Pokédollars, bring him and the bird back here in less than five minutes I'll give you a hundred." and John watched the little Boy run off and he said, "What a wonderful lad." John then exited his bedroom and saw Jessie dusting the Banister and he said, "My dear Jessie." when Jessie saw John, he said, "Merry Christmas." Jessie, after seeing John miserable for years, was freaked out and she ran down the steps as John slid down the Banister and he got in front of her and he said, "Jessie my dear, you are an amazing woman, dance with me." After dancing for a while, Jessie got away and shouted, "Mr. Bertrand's gone mad!" John chuckled and said, "What a charming woman."

When he walked outside the door, he looked at the Knocker on the door and said, "What a wonderful face it has." Soon the boy came back with the Butcher and the big Bird. John smiled, walked up to the two, and handed the boy 200 Pokédollars and he said, "The first hundred for getting him here in under ten minutes, another hundred since you got him here in under five." The Little boy smiled and thanked John before he ran Off. John paid the Butcher and said, "It will be impossible to carry all the way to Ash's House, I'll order a Taxi."

After getting the Butcher a taxi and telling the Butcher not to say who sent the Turkey, John went back inside, got dressed and walked down the road saying Merry Christmas to everyone he saw. Soon he ran into Gary and John said, "Merry Christmas Mr. Oak." Gary was surprised when John said that and he said, "Merry Christmas to you too Mr. Bertrand." John smiled and said, "Now about the money you and your grandfather owe me." Gary then said, "I know we owe you a lot, if you can just…." Gary then saw John laugh for the first time and he heard John say, "I was going to tell you that you are no in debt to me, keep your store. I'm absolving your debt and your Grandfathers." Gary smiled a big smile and said, "Thank you Mr. Bertrand, thank you very much!" John nodded his head and wished Gary a merry Christmas as he walked off. Soon John ran into May and max and he said, "Ah the Kirtman siblings, how goes the quest for donations?"

"We're still getting money, and we haven't given up yet." replied May. John then smiled and took out his wallet and said, "How much is your goal?" May and Max looked at each other before looking back at John and Max said, "We don't have a set goal." John smiled and said, "Excellent, in that case." John then took out 10 hundred Pokédollars bills and handed them to May and Max. John then said, "Stop by my office tomorrow morning and we shall talk more about helping those who cannot help themselves." John then walked off, but he stopped when Max said, "Mr. Bertrand, what has gotten into you, yesterday you didn't want to donate money. Today you did, what happened to you overnight?" John looked back at May and Max and said, "I found my Christmas Spirit again." John then walked off, leaving a confused May and Max standing there. As John walked, he heard a familiar voice say his name. When he looked at where the voice came from, he saw a familiar woman, now in her early forties. John then took off the hat he was wearing and he said, "Hello Dawn." Dawn walked up to him and said, "It's been so long, I thought you had forgotten me?" and John shook his head and said, "I could never forget you, and I was hoping if we could start things over again." Dawn was hesitant before she said, "Do you mean it?" John nodded his head and said, "I no longer care about Money, I just want you to be in my life. Please give me a second Chance," Dawn smiled and said, "Of course." John smiled and the two shared a kiss after so long. When they parted, John said, "Oh how I've missed you." and Dawn replied, "and I missed you too." John then offered Dawn an invite to his Nephew's for Christmas Dinner and Dawn said, "I would love to." John smiled and said, "Great, he invited me before but I turned him down. Then I refound my Christmas spirit. I want to Surprise him when I arrive." Dawn smiled and said, "understood." John and Dawn then spent the rest of the time together before they got ready to head to Elijah's house.

After knocking on the door, Elijah's butler answered the door and he said, "Yes?" then John said, "We're here to see Elijah, I'm his uncle and this wonderful woman,is my guest." The Butler nodded his head and led John and Dawn into the Room where John saw Elijah and his guests in when he was there with the G.o.C. Present. Elijah saw his Uncle and said, "Uncle John." John took his hat off and said, "I came for the Christmas Dinner, and I brought a guest, I hope you don't mind that." Everyone was silent before Elijah said, "Of course Not! Good to have you here Uncle, come and Join us." John and Dawn smiled and were greeted by all of Elijah's Other Guests and Elijah's wife. John then said, "I can see why you fell in love with her, she is a remarkable woman." Elijah smiled and said, "Thank you Uncle." John nodded his head, he then said, "Elijah my dear nephew, I was hoping if you can forgive me for the way I acted from the day your mother died up to Yesterday and I would like to spend more time with you, will you give me that chance?" Elijah was speechless before he said, "Yes, Yes of course Uncle!" the two then embraced in a hug before they all sat down for Christmas Dinner.

The next day, John sat in his office waiting for Ash to arrive and he was 14 minutes late. When Ash finally arrived, John said, "Ash, come into my office." John heard Ash walk in and told him to sit down. After Ash sat down, he said, "Mr. Bertrand, I'm sorry I was running late, we had a Big Turkey given to us last night and I overslept and…" but John interrupted him by saying, "Relax Ash, I'm not going to scold you for being late, I was going to tell you I'm raising your Salary." Ash was speechless as John went on and he said, "Not only that, but we can raise the temperature up here so we won't be as cold inside as we are outside." John then asked Ash, "One more thing, How would you like to be Partners?" Ash was surprised when John asked him and he said, "P...P...P...P...P...P...P...Partners?" John nodded his head and said, "Yes, my good man, Partners, you and I, what do you say?" John extended his hand to Ash, who grabbed it and they shook hands. John was true to his word, he helped Ash get his family taken care of and George got the treatment he needed. John was like a second father to George. As time went on, John became more and more of a kind Man, he and Dawn got married and had a Son named Freddie, and every Christmas day John, Dawn, and their son would visit Elijah at his home and have Christmas dinner with them, and they lived Happily ever after. The End


End file.
